yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1, Part 1/Sara and Joe
Sonobeno High School ---- Investigate pond. |The campus pond. / There’s a rumor that if you look into it at midnight, your reflection will talk to you.}} |(…Could be a great thing to a loner.)}} Investigate lit window. |The lights are on. Maybe it’s the guard.}} |(Thanks for your tireless service.)}} Finished investigating the school. |(Seeing the school like this… it feels totally different at night.) / (The lights…) / (…I have to walk home when it’s this dark…?)}} Investigate dark window. |The lights are out.}} Investigate front gate. |The front gate of the school. Can’t go home without going through it.}} |(I don’t… want to leave yet.)}} Meet Joe Tazuna Investigate moving figure. |Someone’s there…}} Move to Path Home. ---- |(How long even is this story…)}} |(This guy’s such a pain…)}} |(And now he’s started moping.)}} Investigate poster. |A poster warning to watch out for strangers.}} Investigate streetlight. |A faint streetlight illuminates the area.}} Finished investigating the street. |(I’ve rarely ever walked home at this hour… It feels really dark…)}} The stalker Investigate figure. |I have to run…!}} ---- |(That guy was staring…) / (And… it seemed like…) / (He was trying to talk to me…?)}} The Chidouin Residence Investigate sign. |The house nameplate.}} Investigate windows. |I can see the living room through the window. / But… the lights aren’t on.}} Investigate lamp. |A fancy lamp lights up the front porch. / …So it’s not a power outage?}} Investigate door. |My good old front door. / …The door’s unlocked…!}} Move to Inside House ---- Investigate plant. |The plant’s fallen over.}} |(Something’s weird about the house…)}} Investigate stairs. |The stairs to the second floor. My room is up there.}} Investigate left door: |Over here is the bathroom.}} Investigate closer right door. |The living room. / Normally, mom would be in here watching TV and waiting for me.}} Investigate further right door. |Back there is the door to my parents' room.}} Move to 2nd Floor Room. ---- Investigate bedroom door. |It's locked.}} |(Who came in and locked the door to my room...?) / (Not dad... right...?)}} Move to Hallway Move to Living Room |It’s pitch black.}} |(I’ll turn on the lights!)}} Investigate anything (aside from light switch). |Too dark to see.}} Investigate light switch. |The light switch.}} |(I have a bad feeling…)}} |(Okay… I’m turning them on!)}} Investigate mom. |…She’s breathing. It looks like she fainted.}} Investigate key. |There’s a key on the floor.}} Investigate left door. |The door to the hallway. }} Investigate right door. | A door leading to my parents' room. }} Investigate bookshelves. |Bookshelves. Ranging from dad's complicated books to manga and magazines, they're not at all organized. }} Investigate framed shelf photo. |A photo from a family trip to Hokkaido. }} Investigate small containers. |Fancy containers. }} Investigate framed wall photo. | A photo of my grandfather who died when I was young. }} Investigate TV. |A wall-mounted TV. }} Investigate bottle. |A washed bottle, in its usual location. }} Investigate light switch. |The lights are already on}} Move to Hallway ---- |Joe started to make a call.}} |(What am I doing…? I’m all out of sorts…) / (But I need to do something… Something…)}} Move to 2nd Floor Room Investigate door. |It’s locked.}} Use Room Key. |(I’ll open it…)}} |The door opened.}} Investigate door. ---- Navigation Category:Game scripts